The present invention is directed to an improved shoelace specifically for children, which shoelace retains its shape and does not become untied during the normal play and vigorous routine of children It is well-known that prior-art shoelaces, whether for adults or children, are prone to becoming untied, which is an especial problem occurring with children, necessitating continued retying of the laces by the child or parent, or the like. It is the objective of the present invention to provide an improved shoelace for children that will not become untied by itself, but only when it is desired for such untying to occur.